Other Clans
Clan Mizel (Low Mid House) *Aelliana Caylon: tawny hair, changeable green eyes, left-handed, revisor of the ven'Tura Tables, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics *Birin Caylon: Mizel Herself, Aelliana's mother *Ran Eld Caylon: Nadelm Mizel, Aelliana's brother, recently deceased *Voni Caylon: Aelliana's elder sister; supports the clan through serial marriage, counted a beauty *Sinit Caylon: Aelliana's youngest sister, still in school, brown eyes (14 Standards, M&D, Ch. 5) *Tiatha Caylon: Aelliana's daughter Clan Lyderg (Mid House): *The Mizel nursery is fostered with them. An affiliated clan. Clan Bindan (Mid House) *Gath tel'Izak -- Delm Bindan *Samiv tel'Izak -- the pilot to whom Daav was until recently engaged Clan Guayar (High House) *Delm Guayar -- also Clonak's father *Clonak ter'Meulen Clan Justus '''(High House) *Ilthiria yo'Lanna, Thodelmae, sister to Guayar Himself, best friend of Chi yos'Phelium (Korval Herself & mother of Daav yos'Phelium, Nadelm Korval). The yo'Lanna house is named Glavda Empri. ' The sigil of the clan is a snake wrapped three times around a moon - Long-time ally of Korval' (M&D). '''Clan Aragon (High House) *Delm Aragon *Vin Sin chel'Mara -- card sharp, who loses a ship to Aelliana Caylon *Sofi pel'Tegin -- the delm's sister, in charge of the clan's plantation on Aedyr Clan Hedrede (Mid House: among top 5%- Scout's Progress ch 14) *Dath jo'Bern - (f) the person who commissions the delivery of the dulciharp to Avontai (M&D) *Bre Din sig'Ranton -- Clan Persage (ally, not Clan Hedrede), situated upon Avontai -- the gentleman into whose very hands the dulciharp must be place (aka Rose, M&D, Ch. 19) Clan Ixin '''(High House) *Rema ven'Deelin -- (f) Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's students; partner to Var Mon pin'Aker; eidectic memory '''Clan Midys (Mid House) *Var Mon pin'Aker -- Rema's partner, 18 Standards *Lyn Den Kochi -- Var Mon's cha'leket, 17 Standards Clan Reptor (Mid House) *Zan Der pel'Kirmin -- Reptor Himself, soft body and sandy hair; bright, intelligent eyes, about 40 Standards, Yolan's father *Yolan pel'Kirmin -- (F) ] aka *Sed Ric bin'Ala -- (M) ] "the pirates" Clan Tangier (mid ? high ? low?) *Zed ter'Janpok - Delm, a chef (Fledgeling, ch 20) High Houses *Aragon - chel’Mara (Vin Sin, Scout’s Progress); Pat Rin has met the third daughter of the house in Certain Symmetry *Guayar - ter’Meulen (delm’s line) *Ixin (badge: Rabbit silhoutted against a full moon) - ven’Deelin (Norn, “Balance of Trade”; Rema, Scout’s Progress) *Korval (originally Torvin(yos'Phelium) and Alkia (yos'Galan))(badge: Winged dragon hovering over tree in full leaf) - yos’Phelium (delm’s line), yos’Galan, bel’Tarda *Justus - Ken Rik yo'Lanna (Conflict of Honors - not sure where the reference to clan Justus comes from) Mid and Low Houses *Asta - not sure of placement *Bindan - tel’Izak (Samiv, Scout’s Progress) *Chad - Wespail (Dema) *Erob (badge: Stylized mountain-and-hawk) - Tiazan (delm’s line), tel’Vosti *Etgora - Hin Ber del'Fordan, Etgora, Kesa del'Fordan, daughter aged perhaps 12 standards, Jen Dal del'Fordan son & Nadelm (A Choice of Weapons) -Ally of Korval. *Gabrian - Anaba (Len Sar) *Hedrede - may be High House, very old; jo’Bern (delm’s line)(Scout’s Progress) *Ithik - ven’Rudan *Jabun - Meriandra (delm’s line), based on Casia *Kia - (Breath's Duty) *Lystra - (Misfits) Ilichaid Brunner, weatherman *Mandor - *Mendoza - Mendoza *Midys - Kochi (delm’s line; Lyn Den (not the delm)); pin’Aker (Var Mon, Scout’s Progress) *Mizel - Caylon (delm’s line) *Nexon - Lirgael (delm’s line; Rakina, Local Custom), el’Kemin (Syntebra, Local Custom) *Obrelt - dea’Judan (delm’s line) (based on Casia) *Pyx - *Plemia - Olanek (delm’s line) yo’Vaade ( *Reptor - pel’Kirmin (delm’s line: Zan Dir, Scout’s Progress; Yolan); bin’Ala (Sed Ric, Scout’s Progress) *Shelart - bel’Urik (Gus Tav) *Simesta - sel’Mindruyk (delm’s line), Yoltak (Rel Vad, Carpe Diem) *Sykun - not sure of placement *Telrune - (Low House) pen’Uldra (Fer Gun – Daav’s father; Val Con’s grandfather) *Vintyr - *Yedon - yo’Kera *Yron - pen’Evrit (Hae Den) Outworld Clans *Clan Persage -- from when springs Bre Din sig'Norba Lines UnClanned *ven’Apon (Jyl, Local Custom) *Faaldom - sig’Alda *Brunner (Ichliad, the weatherman at Klamath) *Ne’zame (Kayzin,Conflict of Honors,Local Custom;Shadia, Carpe Diem, Plan B) *Mendoza * sig’Ella (Tonee, Conflict of Honors) *dea’Gauss *dea’Cort *tel’Bana (Drusil, Local Custom) *yo’Laney *Ivrex *sig’Erlan *pak’Ora *pel’Kana *sig’Eva *Intassi *pel’Odma *Kinrae (this is Fil Tor Kinrae, the man who abducted Ann and Shan; owing allegience to the DOI, he gave no clan in his introduction) *dea’Lorn (Eyla the tailor, Local Custom) *vin’Tayla (Narna, Solcintra Portmaster, Scout’s Progress) *ren’Gelder (Per Sea, Pilot Guildmanster, Scout’s Progress) *pel’Quida (Nil Ten) - pen’Edrick (Jazla) *bel’Fasin (San, Scout’s Progress) *Jinmaer (Frad, Scout’ Progress) *sel’Iprith (Olwen, Local Custom) *pel’Rula (intended to contract with Voni in Scout's Progress) *yo’Nelon (Baan) *tel’Ozan (Qiarta) *sig’Ander *sig'Andir (who lost to chel'Mara in Scout's Progress) *sig'Erlan (Dil Ton, of Mandrake, Local Custom) *sig'Eva, Dus Tin (driver, nearly runs over Shan and Er Thom, Local Custom) *Fidin (Lys, Scout’s Progress) *sig’Radia (“Breath’s Duty”) *dea’Ladd (“Breath’s Duty”) *ven’Ducci (“Pilot of Korval”) *Hopanik (“Pilot of Korval”) *pin’‘Ethil (Bor Gen, “Pilot of Korval”) *tel’Iquin (the ever-amiable Lieutenant, “Pilot of Korval”) *pel’Arot (Rod Ern, “Pilot of Korval”) *sig’Norba (Montet, “Naratha’s Shadow”)